When We Stand Together
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: When a strange light lights up the Lair, our favorite boys meet their FEMALE selves! What in the Shell is going on? Inspired by *Dr-Innocentchild on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

This is an amazing story inspired by *Dr-Innocentchild on the amazing site called deviantART! I had to write this after watching Turtles Forever and knew it was a hit! XD

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Nor do I own the Fem!Turtles. See Michael Bay? This what they (if they were female) SHOULD LOOK LIKE!**_

_**0123456789**_

Raph grunted as he kicked the bag. On the other side of it was Leo. They had found the new punching bag Don had invented and decided to try it out. And it was PERFECT! Leo shouldered the punching bag again as Don walked up to them. Raph stopped hitting it to complement his brother. "Donnie, you've out done yourself. This new punching bag is the tops!"

"Seriously, how it feels." Leo said, caressing it.

"How the weight shifts around inside." stated Raph as he went to kick it again.

Don bit his finger, "Uh, guys?"

Leo stood next to the punching bag. "It's completely life like!" He elbowed the bag again.

"You guys!" Don said again.

Raph smiled, "Yeah. It's almost like you can hear it grunt in pain with each strike!" He punched it again and a faint squeal could be heard from it. Raph began to look around. "Where's Mikey? He's going to love this!"

"GUYS!" Don shouted, finally gaining full attention. "First off, I haven't seen Mikey since the Hide and Seek game he instead on playing an hour ago." Here you could see the bag twitch. "And second, I haven't invented any new punching bags."

Looks of realization came across both Raph and Leo's faces. Raph leaned over and began to unzip the punching bag. Mikey fell out of it with his usual scream and collapsed on the floor. He looked up at his brothers, raising a finger. "A'right. Now you guys hide." and with that, Mikey's face said hello to the floor.

As the brothers began to fret over their younger brother, a light flashed through out the lair and the three battle ready turtles quickly turned to see what it was. They heard screams and four thuds as something hit the Lair floor. Once the light was gone, the brothers stood ready to do battle but what they saw were 4 turtles. 4 mutant turtles. 4 teenage mutant turtles. 4 FEMALE Teenage Mutant Turtles.

The females were quickly getting up. The tallest one was emerald green in skin tone and had a red bandana that acted as her hair. A decorative piece was in the back, keeping the long braid of the red bandana in place. She also had the largest breast size out of the other females.

The second tallest one had a light blue bandana that also had a decorative piece but it was different than the red banded one's. Around her waist was a holster that had two decorative fans, which confused the male turtles.

The next turtle was shorter than the other two and had a somewhat larger breast size than the blue banded one but was still smaller than the red turtle. Her bandana was a light lavender color and it complemented her olive colored skin well. Her hair piece kept the tails of her bandana out of her face and a light grey messenger bag was near her.

The final turtle was the smallest out of them. She was a light aqua color and her bandana was orange. The tails of it were put up in large bows on either side of her head, giving it the pig tail effect. Near her was a pair of kusarigama. She also had a orange kimono sash around her waist.

The brothers slowly approached them as they began to make noise. The blue banded female sat up, cradling her head in her hands. "Ow...ugh when I get my hands on Shredder I am sooo going to kill him."

The emerald fem turtle spoke up, peeling herself off the floor. "Yeah well get in line. I am going to hang him by the nutsack in his fuckin' courtyard. After I shove a god damn hockey stick up his ass."

Speaking from where she layed, the olive skinned one spoke, "That would be impossible Phro."

"Why is that?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

The purple banded turtle replied, "It implies he has some in the first place"

That caused all of the females to laugh and finally look around.

The orange banded turtle's eyes widened as they landed on the confused brothers. "G-Gaia!"

Spinning around, the blue banded fem turtle whipped out the fans. Leo's eyes widened as he realized that the fans were metal and would no doubt kill him and his brothers if it got close enough. Her sapphire eyes practically glowed at the brothers, showing that she would give no mercy to those who harmed her or people she cared about.

Growling out, "Who are you?"

Leo also noticed that the other female turtle brought out their weapons. The red banded female brought out sai; the purple one, tonfa; and the orange one grabbed her kusarigama.

Donnie held up his hands, "WHOA! Hold on!We are not your enemies!"

The red banded turtle scoffed, "Oh please. You were either sent here by the Shredder or made by Bishop."

Raph looked at her. "You know Bishop? Oh man I hate that guy. More than I hate the Shredder and Hun!"

Mikey chuckled, "Oh yeah. You hate Hun a lot."

Amber eyes turned to his brother, "The fucker trashed my bike!"

Leo didn't say a word, keeping his eyes locked onto sapphire ones. She continued to stare at them before saying, "Girls, stand down."

Three pairs of eyes glanced at her before putting away their weapons. They continued to stare at each other before Leo finally spoke, "Who are you?"

The lighter blue banded turtle said, "My name is Gaia Hamato. And these are my sisters. Aphrodite Hamato-" She waved her hand at the emerald turtle, who just spat on the floor. "Minerva Hamato-" The purple banded female fidgeted with the strap of her messenger bag.

"Hello." She bowed.

Gaia continued speaking, "And my youngest sister, Thalia Hamato." The shortest turtle bounced up to the brothers.

"Hi! I'm Thalia! What's your name?!"

Leo blinked at her, thinking _'Dear god. It's a female Mikey...'_

"Uh, ahem. I am Leonardo Hamato. And these are my brothers. Raphael Hamato-"

Raph leaned against the wall of the Lair. "Hey, how ya doin."

"Donatello Hamato-" Leo waved his hand at the scientist. Donnie scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you."

The eldest out of the brothers then pinched the bridge of his beak. "And finally we have Michelangelo."

Mikey bounded up to Thalia, "HI! I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey! What's your favorite color?"

Thalia giggled and began talking a mile a minute with Mikey. Aphrodite just face palmed. "Great. We have another Thalia. Only it's a guy."

Raph went over to the female turtle, clasping a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel. God save us."

Donnie approached his female version, "Hi. Do you mind telling me what brought you all here?"

Minerva glanced up at the taller turtle, blushing. "Um, Well. You see, we were fighting with The Shredder and Hun."

That caused all of the male turtles to narrow their eyes and Raph to growl deep within his chest. Aphrodite raised an eye ridge at that.

Leo spoke, "What happened next, Minerva was it?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes. Well, we were doing what we do best-"

Thalia piped up, "We were beating the SHELL out of them!"

Her eldest sister shushed her, "Thalia! What have I told you about using such language?"

As Thalia blushed, Mikey and Raph looked at each other, "Gaia is female Leo." stated the aqua colored male.

The tallest male nodded, "Damn straight."

Leo ignored his brothers and motioned for Minerva to continue. "As Thalia said, we were beating Shredder and Hun back. Aphrodite and Gaia were fighting Shredder while Thalia was dealing with Hun. I was trying to shut down their new weapon."

The other scientist asked, "Which was?"

"A dimension hopper, short version. Old bucket head was planning on taking over other dimensions so, we decided to stop them. But when we were fighting, Hun threw Tha at me. Which accidentally caused the machine to turn on. In a last ditch effort, Shredder also managed to throw the others at us." she explained.

Aphrodite growled, "Yeah but as we were falling through the hole, I left a little surprise back home."

Seven sets of eyes looked at her. The big breasted turtle grinned ferally. "I smashed a fist through the main control panel and slashed it with my sai, in hoped to get grounded but," here she shrugged, "guess it didn't work."

Donnie began to pace. "You must have caused a switch in the system. Instead of sending you all to your doom, the machine sent you here."

Thalia spoke, hopping onto Aphrodite's back, "But where is here?"

Leo looked at the youngest female, "Our world. A parallel I'm guessing. Where everything is almost the exact same."

Bright blue eyes widened, "Ohhh. Okay. I get it. Kinda like the Battle Nexus right?"

Minerva rubbed the back of her neck. "Kinda but at the same time no. You see, we are in, as Leo said, a PARALLEL world. The people we know may not exist here and vice verse. Hopping from one dimension to the next is difficult and hard to pinpoint."

Gaia went over to her younger sister. "Can you get us home?"

"It could take a while but yes. I can."

Mikey whooped, "SWEET! That means you guys will need a place to stay right?"

Minerva giggled at the hyper male. "Of course Michelangelo."

Leo looked at the female version of himself, "Please, make yourselves at home until we can get you home."

Raph couldn't help but sigh, "Great. Girls."

And with that, Leo went off to find their sensei. He couldn't help but wonder what this meant for him and his brothers...

~~~End~~~

Whew! First chapter is DONE! X333 This was harder than I thought! But keep Reading to find out more about the FemTurtles and Our Boys!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter of "When We Stand Together!" Beware, there will be cuteness!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT NOR do I own the Fem Turtles. They belong to Dr-Innocentchild!**_

_**~~~When We Stand Together~~~**_

Mikey stared at his female counterpart. Her blue eyes were wide and slightly wet. Her lower lip was trembling as she pouted. Sea green hands were clasped under her chin, making her seem that more innocent. Thalia had perfected the "Puppy Dog Eyes" and while Mikey loved using them on his brothers, he NEVER thought that they would be used against him. Like right now. The older aqua turtle bit his lip as he tried to fight it. He could hear Donnie laughing, for the scientist was sitting at the kitchen table.

Mikey closed his eyes before sighing. "Okay. You win."

Thalia squealed and glomped her male counterpart. "Thanks Mikey-nii-san!"

Said turtle smiled as he watched her bustle around his kitchen. He sat down at the table where the still laughing Don was. "Shut up Don. It isn't funny." he said to his older brother.

The olive skinned turtle chuckled, "Oh yes it is Mikey. Seeing your own attack used against you? Priceless. Makes me wonder where a camera is."

The younger male turtle glared at older male before he pouted. Thalia, on the other hand, began to get things out to cook. She hummed a bit before looking at the male turtles.

"Mikey-nii-san, Don-nii-san, is there a portable radio here in the lair?"

Don got up and got it down from where it lived, on top of the fridge. "Here it is. Why?"

The female turtle smiled at him. "Thanks and you will see." she went and plugged it into the wall next to the fridge and turned it on. Music came pouring out of the radio and Thalia danced to it as she worked. It was around 5 minutes later that Don asked a question.

"Where is everyone else?"

Mikey frowned as he thought but his female counterpart replied, "Aphrodite went to go take a bath. Gaia went with Leo to talk with Papa. And Minerva is watching something on the TV with Raph."

Both of the males eyes went wide. "Wow..." said Mikey.

Thalia just giggled and continued to cook. But when "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida came on the radio, she squealed. It confused the older turtles as she bolted out of the kitchen and came back, dragging Don's female counterpart.

Said female turtle was laughing as her little sister began dancing. Minerva began to dance as well, making the two male turtles stare at them. Raph soon showed up, wondering why Thalia dragged Minerva away. He got his answer as he watched the two girls dance around the kitchen. The purple banded girl stopped when she saw him standing in the door way. A grin came across her face and she went over to the taller male. He arched an eye ridge at her, making her fully smile at him. She grasped a hand and began to drag him to where her younger sister was dancing.

That was when Raph realized what she was doing. Minerva began dancing and was making Raph dance with her. Raph's brothers began to laugh at him, causing his already dark skin to darken more. Thalia blew a raspberry at the two laughing turtles and began to dance with Minerva and the standing Raph. The song was over and the red banded turtle tried to leave but when "Gangman Style" by PSY began to play, both girls shrieked in laughter.

He groaned as they began to dance to the song. That was when his own female counterpart entered the kitchen, still damp from her bath. She laughed as she joined her sisters in the dance. All three of the male turtles stared at them as they danced and laughed. They continued to try to get Raph to dance with them, with very little luck. All it did was make the blush on Raph's face darken and his brothers to laugh harder.

When the song was over, the tallest male turtle all but fled the kitchen, causing the girls to laugh. His brothers snickered at his embarrassment. Aphrodite looked at them, raising an eye ridge. "And why are you two laughing? This goes to show that my counterpart is better looking. He has three beautiful females after him."

Both of them stopped laughing, making their counterparts laugh. Thalia went back to cooking as Minerva went into the living room. Aphrodite chuckled and decided to play a prank on one of the boys. She made her way to the fridge, which Mikey was sitting near. The female opened the fridge, knowing that Don had a good view of her. Bending over to rummage in the metal box, Aphrodite made it so that her bottom was on display. The femme fatale smirked as she heard one of the males (most likely Don) suck in some air.

She stood and held a beer bottle in hand. Looking around the kitchen, she saw that a bottle opener was on the table. Pressing her large breasts against the back of Mikey's head, she reached over and grabbed it. Standing up straight, Aphrodite opened her beer bottle. Glancing at the male turtles, she could see that both of them were thoroughly embarrassed.

Heading back in the direction of the living room, she began laughing...

_**~~~When We Stand Together~~~**_

Raph rested on the couch, watching WWE Friday Night Smackdown. A sadistic grin appeared on his face as he watched John Cena slam Dolph Ziggler into the ring. He felt someone sit down on the couch next to him as he roared with laughter as the blonde bounced off the mat. Glancing out of the corner of his eye to see that it was Minerva. Again.

Ever since they showed up, the female counterpart of Donatello had stuck to him like white on rice. And it thoroughly confused the strongest turtle on why she was following him. Minerva was not watching him though. Instead, her focus was on the television. He could see her confusion through her warm chocolate brown eyes as she watched John Cena win the match.

The red banded turtle looked away from the TV to Minerva and had to ask, "Well, what are you doin?"

She glanced at him before returning focus to the television, where Ryback was getting ready to fight the Undertaker. "I am currently in the middle of researching on the WWE. I figured that since I was in a different dimension, I should see if it is different than back home."

Raph raised an eye ridge. "Is it?"

Minerva looked at the tallest male turtle. "The last thing I saw was Monday Night RAW's fight. It was Vince McMahon vs Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWE Championship."

Raph's jaw dropped. "That was back in 1998!"

The female turtle paled. "W-What?"

"Yeah. It happened 15 years ago!"

Minerva stared at him before bolting to the nearest calendar. Her jaw dropped as she saw that it was January 4, 2013. Gulping, she screamed out "GAIA! APHRODITE! THALIA! We have a problem!"

The minute she started screaming, all of the other female turtles came running. Gaia stopped in front of her younger sister, her fans in hand. Thalia was wielding a kitchen knife and Aphrodite has both of her sai out. All of them looked like they were ready for war. Mostly Raph's female counterpart.

Splinter came out along side Leo. Mikey and Don were looking around with slight worry. Minerva was fidgeting, playing with her hands as she looked to her sisters. "We have got a problem."

Gaia placed one fan back in its holster. "What is wrong?"

The youngest out of the female turtles glanced around the Lair, inching towards Leo in fear. "Is the Shredder here?"

Leo, seeing the smaller turtle shake with fear, grab the handle to one of his katanas. He didn't know why, but a scared Thalia was something he did not like.

Aphrodite twirled her sai around as she stood next to Mikey. "Don't seem like ol' frying pan face is here."

Her younger sister shook her head. "That is not the problem here girls."

Mikey scratched his head. "Then what is the problem?"

Minerva continued to wring her hands. Raph stepped towards her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and the taller turtle didn't know why but his heart jumped in his chest. Splinter hobbled toward the dimension visitor.

"Please, my daughter, what is wrong?"

She looked away from Raph to stare at the mutant rat. Taking a deep breathe, she announced, "Not only are we in the wrong dimension, we are also in the wrong time. Girls, welcome to the year 2013..."

_**~~~When We Stand Together~~~**_

_**Ain't I a bitch for ending it there? I am currently working on the next chapter! Please do not kill me! That includes my beta! .**_


End file.
